Maria's Kids?
by DragonnaTheDogDemon
Summary: Philippines's "kids" burst in during a world meeting. And everyone's freaking out! The problem? Some of the country's wanna have a turn at being a dad! Rated T for Romano
1. Chapter 1

"_Shit! I'm gonna be late!" _Philippines cursed in her thoughts. She was running through the streets, in the Philippines, her place. Apparently, while she was waiting for the othere to arrive for the world meeting, she went out to take a walk along the nearest beach.

But, since she felt that something was tugging at the back of her head, she spaced out. Resulting to losing track of time!

Luckily she had her 2 best buds at her place so they can let in the nations. But knowing _them_ (Germany-cough*), she'd be shutting herself in the emo corner (OMG, just like Tamaki! Haha!) for being late.

_"Almost there!" _She yelled in her head. And...

**BAM! **She ran into 3 kids. 2 boys and their ate (elder sister in Tagalog)

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" The youngest squeaked.

"Yeah, lady!... Huh?" The girl said, eyeing Maria.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok?" Maria replied.

"Yeah.. But-" The girl was cut off by Maria.

"Oh thank god! Gotta go!" and with that Maria ran off.

"I'm here!" she panted as she burst into the room.

"Maria! Are you ok?" Lizzie and Mei said at the same time, concerned for their best friend.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late! Should we start the meeting now?" Apparently she was only 3 and 1/3 minutes late.

"Ummm... Yeah!" Alfred yelled as he ran up to the podium.

"OK! Let's start with global warming! The hero is sure we'll all be ok if we have a big hero look after the world! By the way, you are not able to disagree with me, but don't be afraid to speak out your opinions!"

"You git! You said that last time! And again,-" Arthur was cut off by Romano.

"WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL ARE WE GONNA FIND A BASTARD THAT HUGE, IDIOT?"

"Exactly what I was gonna say!" England yelled.

"SHUT UP! CAN'T WE JUST GET ON WITH THE MEETING? STOP FIGHTING LIKE GODDAMN IDIOTS! LOOK, THIS MORNING IS CRAPPY ENOUGH THAT I WAS LATE, CONSIDERING THE MEETING IS AT MY OWN HOUSE, GOT A BUNCH OF BRUISES AND SCRAPES FROM ACCIDENTLY RUNNING INTO 3 INNOCENT CHILDREN, AND I CANNOT EVEN START WITH THE ANNOYING BADASSES NEXT DOOR YELLING AT THEIR PARTY LAST NIGHT!" Philippines yelled out, cranky as hell. All the other nations just stared. Usually even if that happened, she wouldn't be all pissed and she would just shrug it off. What happened?

America, England, and Romano shuddered, taking their seats while America just stood there at the podium.

"Um... Any suggestions?" America said nervously.

**BAM!**

"MOMMY!" the 3 kids from earlier burst in through the doors and ran towards a shocked Philippines.

"Mommy! We finally found you! We missed you so much!"


	2. Love Vote Time!

**HEY! Whaddup? :P Btw, I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long wait but the finals and Fanime is coming up, so uh... Oh yeah! Because I'm more awesome than Prussia, I'm gonna let you pick who should be Maria's partner in this!**

_**America **_(wait, WHAT? I'M A USUK FAN!)

_**Japan **_(... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO GREPAN? /shot/)

_**England **_(...I'm not gonna even say anything...)

_**Romano **_(INCEST!)

**If you wanna add a choice just say it in your review! Btw, that's how you vote, WITH REVIEWS~~! HELL YEAH, RESPECT! Derp :P**


	3. Chapter 3: The Baka Trio!

"WHAT THE HE** IS GOING ON?!" Romano yelled. Along with England, America, China (including his "aru~"), France, Vietnam, Japan {**Surprising, I know**}, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Austria, and Hungary. Spain just stood there, trying to sink everything in, with his face looking like this:

(O_O)WTF?!

* * *

"So, Maria-chan, who's the father?" Kiku asked while shaking Antonio, who had apparently passed out on the floor. "Oh! Daddy passed away..." The eldest said sadly. She looked like she was about to cry. Maria kneeled down and wiped her tears. "Now, before I ask who's 'Daddy', and what's going on, can you please tell me your names?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR OWN HUSBAND, ATE?! Man, all those ****tards got to you, huh?" Lovino said, recieving a blow from Maria. "**** YOU, *****!"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT AROUND KIDS, IDIOT!" Maria said, a vein popping. Lovino just started to mumble cursing words in Italian. "Umm... Well, I represent the main island of Visayas," the girl started, pointing at herself, "He represents Luzon (points to quiet kid) and he represents Mindanao. But you could just call us Vis, Luz, and Mindy."

"Hey!" the boy called Mindy yelled.

Then Luz (finally) spoke up, "Oh, be careful with Mindy by the way. He's got huge xenophobia 'cause of all the... 'bad things' at his place."

"So, in other words, you guys are nations too?" America asked.

"No ****, Sherlock..." Mindy grumbled.

"Looks like he catches on quite fast, doesn't he? Right, Rom-rom?" Philippines mumbled while giving a death glare to Romano, her younger brother. Then she continued "So... Who's your father again?"

Vis's smile dropped. She (Vis) looked down and said, "Well, We just call him 'Daddy'. We thought you would know but... Maybe if I explained what happened, you'll remember..."

-_Flashback_-

* * *

**A/N: I'm SSSSOOOOOOOO sorry I took, like, 5 or 6 months! Anyway, in the next chapter, I'm gonna post up the 'Maria's Soulmate Vote' winners! This time the vote will last ONLY ONE MONTH, so VOTE NOW~! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 1: Horrible Memories P1

_ The little trio sat in a circle in their small but cozy hut, munching on their favorite fruit, mangoes, while telling each other funny jokes, and well, just bonding. Like a family. The other villagers had gone out to pick fruit, fish, hunt, and do some other chores, so it was only them for the time being. Everything was quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. So peacful... that it seemed like nothing bad would happen..._

_**So peacful... that you wouldn't notice the group of thieves...**_

_**...preparing their weapons...**_

* * *

_That's when Luz volunteered to go out and get another basket of mangoes, and Min decided to help carry it. Vis stayed back to clean up the mango peels. Then a loud scream could be heard from the outside. Vis's sisterly and curious instincts kicked in and so she ran._

_But then she froze in her tracks once she got out. The sight terrified her. Her two brothers were tied up and blindfolded, surrounded by armed men and women. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words escaped her lips. A tall man stepped forward, he seemed to be the leader, and said, "You must be their sister. Now, shall we make a deal?"_

_"Wh-What deal...?"_

_At that moment, another man positioned a knife to Luzon's neck, and another pointed a spear to Mindanao's head. Both weapons were bloodied from past, brutal experiences._

_"Every ten minutes, one of your brothers die."_

_"B-But-!"_

_"Unless, you bring something worth _gold_."_

_Little Vis had no other weapon to fight them back with, nor did she know where anything valuable was. She didn't even stay back to ask questions. She just ran, and ran, looking for something valuable. Their village was a small one, but to Vis, at the moment, it seemed like an endless maze. Vis knew that she and her brothers were personifications, but still. An injury like that can cause misfortunes to the regions, then once in horrible shape, __**death **__is a likely option._

* * *

_8 minutes..._

_Nothing. Vis ran into the next hut._

_6..._

_Still nothing..._

_2..._

_Vis had already searched a majority of the village, and the only hut she hadn't searched was her hut, which she knew had nothing of value. She ran out of the hut she was in and saw another horrible sight, but she couldn't help but cry tears of joy. The ground was covered in blood, but there were no bodies to be found. Luz and Min were unscathed and had been released, but unconsious. An older girl kneeled before them, with her hands in her lap, her hair and her simple dress stained with blood. Vis somehow knew that none of it were her's._

_The mysterious girl looked up at her. Her eyes were full of pity. "They're alright," she whispered softly. "Come here. You must be tired." Her words were so comforting. Vis couldn't help but cry even more and run into her open arms. The girl smiled softly at her, as she brought her brothers into the embrace._

_"It's alright.. The bad people are gone now.. Your brothers aren't harmed, either.." She whispered softly as she rubbed circles onto her back._

_"It's ok..."_


End file.
